1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a removing tool for car-window edge strips, particularly to one convenient to use, possible to use different tool sets changeable, and quickly removing edge strips in the outer side of a car window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally a car window is provided with an edge strip closely contacting the glass of the car window for preventing water from directly flowing into the door and also scraping off water drops off the glass in case of the glass is lowered down. However, dirt and water may accumulate in the gap between the edge strip and the glass over time, resulting in erosion and breakup of the edge strip after a certain period of use. Therefore, the edge strip sometimes has to be replaced with new one. At present, no special tools for removing the car-window edge strip, and a flat tool such as a flat-tip screwdriver is usually used for removing it. As the edge strip is closely contacting the glass, a worker without a time-tested experience may not be dexterous enough to do the work and hurt in plying off edge strips or harm the metal portion of a window. Even if edge strips are pried off, there remains dried glue in the edge, necessary to be taken off by a knife, resulting in potential cut in a worker's fingers or hand.